Hearts Grow ZetsuxOC
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Dragothaines are legendary creatures, born of dragons and humans. And one such lovely princess is the fabled feirce nature. When Zetsu's abilities are useless against her, how will he take this? Or her for that matter? Rated for future chapters.
1. Princess Nukala

Hearts Grow, Chapter 1

Song for the chapter – Akatsuki Theme song

One fine day, a Dragon king and his only daughter were sitting upon a cliff, overseeing the production of the townspeople below. The little girl sat watching, eyes wide with wonder and excitement. It was her first time outside of the cavernous castle in which she was born and raised. Her father, towering over her like an ancient mountain towers over the valleys, smiled. She turned to him.

"Papa, I want to go down there and explore some! Can I? Please???" She gave him the adorable child eyes that could always get him to give her anything. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, my little princess… But I will have to come with you, so no one tries to harm you." The princess jumped up and down joyfully. Then she climbed upon her father's enormous back, and he flew her down to the village. People saw them and made way. The king landed, and people bowed low to the ground, so low that their foreheads left imprints in the ground. Some of the other children gawked when they saw the little girl climb down from the giant dragons back.

"H-how did you get him to let you ride?!?!" One of the townspeople demanded. She only smiled and said:

"Oh, that? He's my father. I only have to ask." Astonished, the townspeople hurriedly bowed, so as not to anger the king by dishonoring the princess. The child came walking through, her father following her, and explored the whole day. Then, when the hour became late, the king called his daughter from a shop which she was looking at.

"My daughter, come here. It is time to go home. Your nanna will be angry with me if I bring you back late, and with your dress dirty at that." The girl sighed.

"Yes papa. Can we come back again sometime?"

"Of course, Nukala. Now let's go home." Nukala did as she was told, and the king flew her back to the castle, for a good nights rest and the promise of expeditions soon to come.

9 Years later….

"Princess Nukala, please come here! Your father will be angry with you if you do not show up!!!" I sat upon my bed, very intrigued by a box puzzle that I had purchased on my last trip to the village. It was made of carved mahogany and redwood, and the paintings upon it were supposed to tell the history of dragons and humans, the uniting of the two races. On the last face was supposed to be a picture of a Dragothaine, or a half dragon, half human. Like me.

"I'll be there in a moment, Nanna!" My nurse maid balked at this.

"You will come now, Nukala! Put that puzzle down this instant!!" I missed my old Nanna, but she had become ill and could no longer care for me. So my father had gotten a new one, even though I was old enough that I didn't need one. The cantankerous woman climbed the stairs to my bedroom and threw open the door. She grabbed the puzzle and threw it from the window. I cried out as it hit the stones below and broke. "Now get out there, NOW!!" She began to haul me away from the window, but I already knew what to do. I bolted from her arms and ran to my father, crying.

"Nukala, My dear child! What's wrong? Why do you cry so?" My father began to nuzzle me and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Papa! It's that old witch you put as a replacement for my old Nanna! I was almost done with the puzzle…. It would have only taken one minute… But she threw it out the window and broke it!!" I wept loudly as she came running into the room. "I want my old Nanna back!!!" She recoiled at the sight and began flustering.

"M-my Lord… I-I'm awfully awfully sorry about this…. I..." My father cut her off, and glared at her.

"As you should be. Never do you do such a thing that would make my only daughter cry. Never! If you make her cry again, I will kill you and get her another, more patient Nanna. This is the fifth time this week that you have destroyed something of hers."

"I-I was only trying to..."

"SILENCE!!!" She jumped as my father roared. "I don't mind that she wanted to finish her puzzle. It was new, and I always allow her to play with her new toys for a while. Now leave!" She did not hesitate to rush away, leaving my father to comfort me. "Princess… Please stop crying. For me, please…" I looked up at him, and then hugged his scaled neck again.

"Yes, papa…." I sniffled and cuddled closer. One of his clawed hands came and picked me up, bringing me up to his eye level.

"Don't worry… I'll get you a new puzzle. Don't cry over it anymore." I smiled at him.

"You don't have to buy me a new one papa. I would prefer not to be spoiled. How would any mate be able to stomach me?" He laughed a rough, dragon laugh, and placed me upon his back, in between his wings.

"Of course my child. Whatever you wish." He carried me back to my chambers. "Please, get ready for your flying lessons. I know that you can fly almost as well as a true dragon, but the instructor still wants you to go thru the examination." I nodded and walked into my rooms. Once the door was shut, the Witch Nanna appeared.

"How dare you make me look bad again!!" She came at me and slapped me hard across the face. I was surprised at this, but I was tired of crying. Papa always told me only to use my fire in self defense only. Well, this counted. I glared at her, then took a deep breath. "What are you…" Before she could finish, I turned her into ashes. Guards came rushing in, and my father appeared.

"Nukala! I told you only in self defense!" I turned to him and the red mark shone on my face. He gasped. "Did… did she slap you?? She slapped you!?!?!" My father became angry. "At least you got her before I did…." I nodded, and my father told the guards to leave. They did so, then he left me to get ready.

In a cave, about 10 miles from the castle, four shadowy, cloaked figures stood talking.

"So, Leader, you wish for us to nab a princess? Is it a ransom, or is she strong?"

"She is strong. Half dragon, half human. The fabled Dragothaine…" The voice trailed off, and the other three murmured among themselves. "Bring her to us alive. She will be useful in the future….."

"So, this bratty princess bitch is our next target? And possibly a future member? Fuck, what has this fucking world come to???"

"Hey, look at it this way, she could be cute."

"**I wonder how Dragothaines' taste…**" "We are NOT eating her!!!""**Oh? And why not?? I'm hungry!!**" "Yes, well, so am I. But I will not eat a legendary creature, not for the world. She's the only one, you know."

"Shit Zetsu, you argue with yourself so much that it gives me a headache."

"Will you three just get going?!?!"

"Yes, but, why three of us? I mean, there's gotta be some money in this child for me to even think about…"

"How about this: You go, you live to see another dollar. You don't, and I kill you. Now what?"

"Fine." Three of the figures disappeared in smoke. The fourth stayed a while and pondered a picture of a young girl in his hands. He seemed satisfied with his choice of kidnappers, and left in a puff of smoke soon afterwards.

I flew through all of the rings perfectly. But the Instructor didn't like perfection, especially in me. He began to complain loudly.

"Well, miss princess, showing off again, eh?" I looked at him, somewhat confused. "You flew through the rings in the very center. Not a single degree off. Would you please refrain from showing off?" My father was nearby and heard all of this, and came over. The instructor went on and on until he realized that the king was behind him.

"You told me that she was hitting the sides last time…. No way anyone could improve that fast… Even in my family." The instructor looked dumfounded when he realized that he had been caught. He wrote the certificate saying that I had passed and no longer had to participate in the exercises. As I left, my father gave the instructor one last glare, and then he walked behind me.

"Papa… I really didn't mind it."

"There is no way I'm letting some greedy instructor milk money from me using you." He growled low and then took off. I decided against following him. Instead, I opted to fly through the forest. It was my favorite place in the whole kingdom.

The trees whizzed by me as I soared overhead. A pond caught my attention. One could not see it, nor get to it from the ground, but overhead it was an excellent landing spot. I banked and swung around and around five times. From the moment my feet touched the ground to the moment I finally looked at the whole thing, I found that this place was more beautiful than a dream. Exploring the place, I found various flowers and plants that could be used as spices, and ingredients in medicine. I collected these, and placed them into the three pouches in my belt. Soon, I became tired and fell asleep.

"Hey! I think I found her!!!" One voice alerted the others. They peered into a thick ravine, finding a hidden pond. A closer inspection of the scene revealed a sleeping girl, probably no older that 16. "Wow, she's cute." The three stood dumbfounded, then seemed to remember their mission. A signal went through the threesome, then they fell quiet. As they moved in closer, the girl turned over, showing dragon wings upon her back. They came closer, quietly, until one of them stepped on a twig.

A twig snapping caught my attention and I awoke. Only to find three men in black cloaks coming towards me. I leapt up and backed away. They came forward, hoping to back me against the wall of trees.

"How'd you get in here?" I demanded. They did not answer, but merely advanced again. "Answer me!!!" My roar startled them, causing them to back away.

"We just walked right fucking in. How the hell did you get in?" A man with silvery, slicked back hair finally answered my question. So I answered his in return.

"I flew in." The three looked at each other, then laughed.

"Okay girl, enough. Come with us and we won't hurt you." "**Yeah right.. I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole dragon!!**" The black and white plant-man had two voices, which startled me a bit. But I wasn't going anywhere with these guys. Not even an inch. I spread my wings and took off. They blinked in surprise, but the one with a mask on his lower face had strings coming out of his body. One wrapped around my ankle, and before I knew it, I was all tied up and gagged. He pulled me down, then they hit me over the head and I fell into darkness.

"The bitch can really fucking fly… Now I've fucking seen every damn thing…" The silver haired man grumbled as he hefted her onto his shoulder.

"A hundred bucks says she can breathe fire." Replied the one who had caught her.

"Two says she can't"

"You're on." While the two of them placed bets, their black and white comrade argued with himself, again.

"You frightened her!" "**Well, you underestimated her!!!**" "You told her that we would eat her!!!" "**You thought she was bluffing when she said that she flew!!!!**" The two sides bickered like this for ten minutes, then they calmed down. "I guess you're right about me underestimating her… I've never done that before though." The other two turned back, and the silver-haired one spoke.

"Hell Zetsu, that's the first damn time I've ever seen you fuck up that bad…. What's eating you?" The latter was supposed to be a joke, but Zetsu didn't bite. He was too busy feeling bad about it to even answer. "Shit… Kakuzu, I think he's gotten depressed… What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Leave him be, Hidan….. I don't think we can do anything else." Hidan shrugged and followed after Kakuzu. Zetsu followed a ways behind, his head hung and eyes downcast.

I began to awaken in total confusion. There was no sound, no light, no movement. Then, slowly, I began to hear muffled voices.

"….You hit her….. not so hard… time…"

"Leader…… never….. she can……." There were more, but they were too distorted to make out. I half opened one eye to get a look at my surroundings. The three who had captured me were there, plus six others. I lay still, until one of them came up and kicked me in the stomach. As I flinched back from the strike, someone called.

"Princess Nukala…. Get up. Royalty should not wallow on the floor as you are doing now." They knew I was awake, so I opened my eyes, and, in one fluid motion, pinned the man who had kicked me to the ground with my foot. Claws shoot out of the fingers in me left hand, and I pressed them to his neck. "Kill him if you like…. That will only convince us even more that our predictions were right."

I looked around at them. Then down at the man I had pinned. He looked like a cross between a fish and a human. A giant sword, which I gathered was his weapon because of how he reached for it, lay just out of reach. I kicked it away, then pointed down at him.

"Another half-breed?" I asked to everyone. Murmurs went through the group.

"No!!! I'm a human who gave his looks to gain the power of my sword, Samehada!!! Now Let me up!!!!" I looked down at him and growled. He seemed un daunted and went for my throat. A ball of fire from my mouth cured him of any intentions to try again.

"Hidan, You lost… hand over the two grand."

"What?! No fucking way!!! Can she do EVERY FUCKING THING that a real dragon can do?" Coins clinked as the voices died down.

"Yes I can do everything a dragon can do…. My father is a Dragon…" I glanced about and saw the others step back a bit. Then an orange-masked guy came up.

"Oh! We have a new pet!!! Yay!!!! What is new pet called?" I nearly fell over in a fit of hysterical laughter. The idiot found nothing funny about this. "Why are you laughing at Tobi?! Tobi did nothing wrong!! Tobi is a good boy!!!" I stood up all of the way and tried hard to stop laughing.

"And what are you supposed to be Tobi? A jester, or a piece of candy?" Snickers went through the group at this, and the silver-haired man, Hidan, spoke.

"I think I like her. She's so fucking funny."

"I know what you mean, un!" A blonde that I had taken for a woman actually was a man with really long hair. This was a new concept for me, as all men in the kingdom were supposed to cut their hair short when they turned 15. He looked around 19 to me. I pointed at him.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Deidara, un."

"How old are you?"

"Why?!?!"

"Well, where I come from, when a male turns 15, he has to cut his hair to his ears."

"Well, I'm not from where you're from,un." I puzzled at this. In my mind, the only people in the world had been in my father's kingdom.

"Where else could you be from?" One of the others shook his head. He had short, blood-red hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Were you really so sheltered that you know nothing of what is beyond your kingdoms boarders? Or are you just playing stupid?" I was insulted at the latter, but I felt betrayed by my father. He was supposed to teach me about the various things necessary to live in this world, and he had failed.

"My father only told me about the kingdom in which we lived. I have never seen what is beyond it." He nodded and understood that my curiosity was bred of ignorance. Another one of them stepped up, and by how he held himself, I guessed that he was the leader of this little rag-tag group.

"Well, you will need to be educated on these things."

"I will teach her, Leader-sama." The red-haired guy spoke again.

"No, Sasori, I think that I will choose the teacher for her…. Zetsu." The black and white guy stepped up. "You will teach her what she needs to know… and NO EATING HER!!!" I felt an odd presence coming from him, like there were two souls instead of one residing within him.

"F-Fine, Leader-sama." "**No, Not fine!!! I'm HUNGRY!!!**" "You're always hungry!" "**Shut the fuck up, moron!**" I watched Zetsu bicker with himself, then Deidara stepped up and slapped him. The two of them went racing past me, Zetsu hot on Deidara's heels. The fish guy spoke up from his place on the ground.

"Hey! Nukala!!! Let me up already!!!" I released him and he scrambled up and grabbed Samehada.

"You know my name, now what are you called?"

"Kisame." He said as he leveled his sword at me. I grabbed it just in time to stop his rush short, then used my grip to throw him into a nearby wall. Everybody stopped at this.

"Nukala, How'd you do that, un?!?!" Deidara ran up to me and begged to know. I merely starred at him. Kisame righted himself, then he saw the crack in Samehada.

"HOW DID SHE CRACK MY SWORD!?!?!?!" Everyone ran over to see it. A long crack split it right down the middle, as if it had been sliced through with a sharper blade. They looked at me.

"I can fix it." I stepped up and made a motion. "Ragezac…" I murmured a blessing my father taught me to use on a damaged weapon. The crack snapped back together, and Samehada was whole again. And everyone would be having aches in their jaws from the force of them all hitting the floor.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Kisame was the first to speak. He picked up his sword and examined it closely. "It… The cracks gone!!!" Leader looked at me.

"Explain."

"It's a blessing that dragons can put on a damaged weapon. It repairs the damage and blesses the weapon so that it won't break…" I looked at Kisame. "Unless you use it against the dragon who blessed it." His face fell, then he looked back at me.

"How did you crack it?"

"It's a vice grip that my father uses in battle. Normally, the sword would shatter, but your weapon is made of something tougher that steel. So it only cracked." He frowned at this and walked off, carrying Samehada gingerly. Leader motioned to the only other female in the room.

"Konan, show Nukala-hime to her room. Give her the attire, and get her bedding. Then she will have to come down to interact and socialize." Konan nodded and led me to my room.

"I'll be back with your stuff…"

"Do you want me to help?" She looked at me.

"You're a princess. Why would you want to help?"

"I hate coming off as a spoiled princess, because I really don't like how it prevents me from making friends. Besides, I always used to share my things will the other children at the palace, though they usually never returned them. I never really cared." She seemed satisfied with my reply, then led the way to get my bedding.

"I can't show you where we keep the uniforms, Leader doesn't want other people to get a hold of them."

"I understand. I'll just take my things to my room and get them situated." She nodded and smiled, then turned and left. Just as I had gotten to my door, Leader stopped me.

"Where is Konan?"

"She went to go get my uniform."

"Did she threaten you to get you to help her?"

"No I offered." He seemed surprised, then he relaxed.

"Nukala-hime, I hope you don't mind, you're rooming with Zetsu." He opened the door and showed me the plants inside. I was amazed.

"Wow! I've only seen plants like these in books and scrying basins!!"

"He is also a cannibal." I turned at this.

"Dragons eat humans too, so I'm used to it."

"Well, Nukala-hime, I.."

"Please stop calling me that."

"What? Nukala-hime?"

"Yes. I don't like being called hime. Just call me Nukala-chan, okay?" He pondered this, then nodded.

"Alright, Nukala-chan. When you're done, please…" He was interrupted my a strange sound, then Zetsu called out.

"Leader-sama!!!! Nukala-hime cannot room with me!!! I don't want to eat her!!!"

"She is just fine with it."

"Yes well, there is only one bed." We all froze at this. I turned to Leader.

"Uh, how can I room with him if there is only one bed?" He looked back at me.

"Well, if we had another room with a bed, I'd put you there. We're full though, and I'm not putting you in the old snake sannin's lab." He thought. "Zetsu, you'll just have to deal with it. I can't put her with one of the other guys, because they might rape her." Zetsu's black half turned gray, and his white half blushed crimson.

"But, Nukala-hime's…"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"Hime! Just call me Nukala-chan!!!" I became irritated.

"Fine! Sorry, Nukala-chan!!!" "**No! Not sorry!! I don't care if.. Oof!**" Zetsu began to fight himself. I sighed and went to put the bedding away. Afterwards, I decided to socialize with my new teammates. They were all in a giant sized living room, and I sat on the arm of the couch, because Deidara, Sasori, and a black haired man had taken up the remaining seats.

"Nukala-hime, you…"

"Don't call me that!!!"

"What, un?"

"Don't call me hime…" I growled between my clenched teeth. "Just call me Nukala-chan…" I glared over at Deidara and Sasori. They jumped and began cowering deeper into the couch.

"Hello, Nukala-chan." The other man stated. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." I nodded to him, then Sasori began to finish his sentence from before.

"Nukala-chan, you can't sit on the arm of the couch, Leader doesn't like it."

"Where else can I sit? You, Deidara, and Itachi are taking up all of the room, and I want to watch TV. too." The idiot had the guts to shrug, so I went to plan B. I hopped down from the arm and walked behind him. In an instant, he found himself thrown from the couch and into a wall while I took the now vacant spot. Deidara looked at me, a bit afraid and intimidated, and ran from the couch to help Sasori. Hidan approached.

"Nukala-chan, is this seat taken?" I shook my head.

"Deidara decided he didn't like the show. You can sit here." He grinned at me and sat down between me and Itachi. Apparently, though, Itachi didn't want him there, because he threw him over the back of the couch.

"Nukala-chan, come and sit here. Hidan can get the end seat, but I wish to speak to speak to you." I nodded and scooted over. He didn't talk for a few minutes, then he asked, "What was it like in your father's kingdom? I don't mean to offend you by bringing up your status as a princess, but I am curious as to what you life was like." I looked at him, then decided that the question was safe.

"There are a lot of forests around the castle and the nearby village. Many dangerous beasts roam through there, but none that a Dragon or a Dragothaine have to worry about. Only humans."

"And what of the village?"

"There were many shops in the market square, which is on the east wall of the castle. Traders and merchants all brought their wares and sold them, and many of them were exquisite. There was a shop that I always loved. The old man inside sold puzzles, every kind you could imagine. He would give me a new puzzle every week, and he would say, "Now Nuka-hime, you can keep this if you can finish it in a week." I always would have it done by the end of the day.

The last puzzle he gave me was on the day Hidan, Zetsu, and that creepy guy with the mask and the tentacles came to get me. My Nanna started yelling at me to hurry up to go to my lessons, and she got so mad when I didn't come, that she threw it out the window." I became sad as I remembered the beautiful wooden box shattering into splinters onto the stone cobble courtyard floor.

"What did you do?"

"I went to tell my father. He always told me to keep my anger in check, but that time I lost it. She went after me and slapped me. After that, the only thing left of her was a small pile of ashes." He laughed at this then looked troubled.

"Nukala-chan, how old are you?"

"I'm 16. Why?"

"Well, most young girls who ever require a Nanna often loose them when they are ten. Why then, did you still have a Nanna?"

"It was my father's idea. You see, He was still upset that I would have no mother to care for me in my teen years, and while he betrothed and married me off. So he made me keep a Nanna."

"What happened to your.."

"She died…. A long time ago…." I got up and left, becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. As I walked, I paid no heed to where I was going, and I bumped right into Zetsu.

"Ahhh… Nukala-chan…. Sorry about…" I stopped him.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, well, okay…. But… I'm sorry you have to room with me…." He looked downcast and sad. "You can have the bed, I'll just sleep with my plants."

"Zetsu… I don't mind rooming with you…" He turned towards me.

"But…. But I eat people…."

"So? I'm used to it…" I walked up to him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "And so do I." I stepped back and his eyes got huge.

"You….you mean….you…eat them… too?" I nodded and put my finger to my lips.

"It's a secret." He seemed relieved now that it was all over. As he straightened, he became more confident.

"Nukala-chan, why don't we…. Uh… start your learning?" Zetsu seemed unsure still, but I would try to make him feel comfortable.

"Sure! It's better than trying to keep the others off of me!" I followed him to a nearby library that was also hidden in the compound. He took a book from one of the shelves and motioned for me to come towards him. I did, and within two hours, we had gone over everything in the book, and several others.

"Wow, Nukala! You're a fast learner."

"My father always told me that."

"Well, what about your mother?" I froze, then turned away.

"N-Nukala? Did I say something wrong?" Zetsu approached me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My mother…." I let the words fall from my mouth. I knew I couldn't hide what I'd done, nor what my father had done. "My mother is dead…. I……" Trying to find the right words to tell someone that your father forced you to kill your own mother out of spitefulness was hard enough. It's even harder trying to tell someone whom you feel a certain way for.

"You don't have to tell me… If you don't want to.." "**What's eating you, Nuka-chan?**"

"What did you just call me?" I looked up at him, Surprised.

"Oh, I do apologize, Nukala…. I don't know…." "**I called you Nuka-chan. Got a problem with it?**" I shook my head. Then I finished.

"My father made me kill my mother…. Because she told him that I would never be used to harm anyone. Human or Dragon. So he made me kill her." Tears fell from my eyes. "Then he ate her remains and told the guards that she had been taken. They all believe that, even to this day." Zetsu looked at me, very aware of the fact that I had just spilled my most heavily guarded secret to him.

"Nuka…. That's…."

"That's the way of life for a Dragothaine. Dragons have no concept of regret or remorse. All they do is kill." He starred in sick shock at me. I got up to leave.

"Nuka-chan, please, I…" Before he could finish, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. He stroked my hair gently, trying to comfort me. "Nuka…. Just because you've been through all of that…. It means nothing to me…."

"Zetsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't call me Nuka-can in front of everybody else… I don't want them calling me that."

"Why?"

"Someone that I cared about very much used to call me that…. And I care about you, only more…." When I realized what I had just said, I pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me softly, assuring me that it was okay. When he went to pull back, I wrapped my arms around him, to keep him there. We were kissing when Hidan and Deidara walked in and saw us.

"Holy SHIT!"

"Zetsu, I didn't know you two were like that, un…" We broke apart as the two of them interrupted the silence. Zetsu put me down, and I let go of his neck. "Don't let Itachi know, un. I think he likes Nukala-chan."

"He fucking does not!! He always plays twenty fucking questions with everybody!!"

"I know. But he's been looking for her for the past three hours, un. Said he had something important to ask her, un."

"Like what?" I snapped, making the three of them jump. "If he wants to talk to me, then I'll just go see what he wants." As I stormed out of the library, Hidan called down the hall.

"Itachi!! We found her, and I don't think she's very happy right now!!!" I growled at him and threw a nearby trash can at him. It hit him with a satisfying thud. Itachi entered the hallway.

"Nuka-chan…. What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that…."

"Why?"

"I don't like to be called that."

"Well, you said the old man in the store…"

"He was my grandfather!!!! You are an entirely different matter." He seemed confused. "I just don't want you, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Leader, or Tobi to call me that!!!"

"What about Zetsu-san?" I froze and looked him square in the eye. Then, deciding to go against my own wishes, I told him.

"Zetsu is the only one I will allow to use that name." Itachi's eyes got wide. He moved in closer.

"Why, Nukala-chan? What makes him so special?" I roared at him, and told him to mind his business. Leader walked up.

"Well, I see you're likely to become Nukala's first blood-feud, Itachi. Good luck." He turned to me. "Nukala, it is now around the time when everyone starts to go to bed. If you are a nocturnal type of person, then please try not to disturb the people who are sleeping. If you are planning certain nocturnal… partner activities… Then you must discuss how to do that, and not disturb others, with your chosen partner." Hidan gagged and laughed while Deidara fell over and Itachi nearly fainted. I could only guess at the meaning of "Partner activities". As I looked back to glare at the three fumbling shinobi, Zetsu stepped out into the hallway. His eyes met mine, and I felt a new sensation creep into my knowledge. I had no name for it, and had never felt it before. All I knew was that only Zetsu could make me feel this way. And I wanted it to stay that way.


	2. Budding relationship

Hearts Grow Chapter 2

Song for the chapter – Remember the Name – Fort Minor

I awoke the next morning, in the bed with the covers over me. Looking about, I saw Zetsu asleep among his plants. The events after Leader's announcement were rather uneventful. All I really remembered was falling asleep in the library while leaning against Zetsu. He must have carried me here and tucked me in. Deciding to let my roommate sleep some more, I crept quietly out of the room.

As soon as I had shut the door, Konan loudly announced her presence.

"Good morning, Nukala-chan!!!" I whirled around to face her, my heart nearly bursting out of my chest.

"Oh, good morning Konan. How did you sleep?" She eyed me closely. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Before I could blink, she threw me to the ground and shoved my face hard into the floor. The noise brought all of the others running, and it awoke Zetsu.

"Konan!!! Get off of her!!!" Leader roared.

"She was trying to escape!"

"I was not!!!" Suddenly, Konan was lifted from me, and she screamed as she flew into a pile of full trash bags nearby.

"Zetsu!!! Why'd you do that?!?! What if…"

"Nuka-chan would never do that." He helped me up. "**Yeah, I should know too. She only left the room quietly to let me sleep longer.**" I looked at him in surprise. He got a sheepish look upon his face. "I only faked being asleep because…. Well….. I didn't want to leave." He pressed a kiss onto my hair and blushed. Leader looked from me to him, and back again.

"Anything happen in there that I should know about?" We both looked at him, both of us blushing a red that would rival Sasori's hair any day.

"No!" We answered in unison.

"Nothing happened." I blushed even harder when Zetsu glanced down at me. Leader looked at the two of us again, then nodded.

"Yes, well, Nukala, I believe you when you say you weren't trying to escape." All eyes were on him. "If you wanted to escape, you could do so and take Konan out in the process if need be. If any of us were to try to follow you, you could just take to the air. Deidara is the only one who can fly, but he uses clay birds, which as you know, could become brittle if heated to a certain degree." I began to see where he was going with this. "Besides… you like Zetsu too much. He told me about how you have confided in him… Don't worry! No one else knows." I looked at Zetsu, but I was more grateful than anything.

"Umm, can we eat breakfast now, un?" Leader nodded at Deidara and the others, then we all went to eat breakfast. Konan had been making it this morning, but it was burned because of her foolish morning expedition. To show her that I held no hard feelings, I volunteered to make breakfast, instead of her having to cook it all over again.

As I prepared the sausages and vegetables, Deidara decided to see what was on the menu.

""What's all that, un?" He said, pointing to a finished plate.

"It is a traditional Dragothaine morning meal."

"What makes it traditional, un?"

"Well, We Dragothaines need all of the basic food groups in the morning, otherwise, we tire and will become exhausted easily. For you and the others, being human, it also helps with energy, and you will be able to function and concentrate better, and for longer periods of time." After I finished the explanation, he brushed the lock of hair covering his one eye out of his face. I was stunned to find that he had some kind of machine over it. "Hey, Deidara?"

"What, un?"

"How come you have that machine over your other eye? What's it for?"

"For helping me to see through the Sharingan, un."

"Sharingan…. That's a Kekkei Genkai, isn't it?"

"Boy, Zetsu taught you a lot of stuff in just three hours, un." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know… Doesn't Itachi use the Sharingan?" Again, he nodded.

"I was forced into the Akatsuki, like you. Itachi was the one who brought me in, and he used his Sharingan to force me to stay. Now I really don't want to leave, but I do want to show Itachi that a Kekkei Genkai such as his can be stopped, un." I looked at him closely, then dished out the meat and veggies. The eggs were done soon afterwards, And the toast took only a second.

Deidara helped me carry it all out, and everyone was happy.

"Zetsu, you lucky bastard…" Hidan mumbled between bites. Then said Lucky Bastard looked at him.

"How so Hidan?" "**And no, we cannot switch partners.**"

"Damn… You got the only bitch who can make a decent meal, while I'm stuck with a fucking greedy money-whore." Leader's fork soon found itself embedded into Hidan's head.

"No profanity at the breakfast table, PLEASE!!!" Leader looked annoyed. "We get a decent meal for once and you just have to say some kind of stupid illogical bullshit, don't you Hidan?" Konan got up and asked to be dismissed. "No, Konan. Sit and eat with the rest of us, and be grateful that I let Nukala cook instead of making you do it over again!!!"

"I think we're all grateful for that!!!" Kisame horked down half of his plate in one bite, and the other half disappeared in the same fashion.

"Nukala-chan, please…. Can you teach me to cook?" I felt Sasori poke my shoulder.

"Sure, I can."

"Not today."

"Why not Leader-sama?" Sasori seemed displeased. "I mean, how can I get a decent girl with out being able to cook?"

"Do what Zetsu did." Hidan finally freed the fork and blood ran down his head and neck. "Just wait it out till Leader brings in another princess, then teach her a few things." He had barely picked up another forkful of food when Sasori's knife cut into his wrist.

"Do all of you have habit of throwing dangerous eating utensils at each other during every meal? Or is it only breakfast?" A few snickers met my humor, and Kakuzu spoke.

"No, some of us throw bombs, Kunai, Shuriken, Death Glares…."

"Money." Kisame finished Kakuzu's run-on for him just to see the fire works.

"MONEY!?!?!? WHERE!!! WHO HAS DA MONEYZ!!!!!" His food seemed to fall into his throat, and then he began to search everyone's pockets. Finding nothing, he returned to his seat. "Nukala-chan… What happened to my food?" He starred at his empty plate.

"You devoured it in your excitement at the mention of currency." He looked at me and shrugged. Then Leader's gaze pulled me to look at him.

"Nukala. Since you and Zetsu get along so well, I think I will send you two on a mission today." Everyone froze.

"Leader-sama…. I wish to go and get ready for the day." Konan pleaded a second time.

"Fine! Kakuzu can finish your portion. We can't let this all go to waste." Kakuzu was given the rejected portion and subsequently fell into a quarrel with Kisame as to who should finish it. "Nukala," Leader addressed me again. "You and Zetsu are being assigned the mission of tailing Kakashi and Team 7 of Konohagakure. Don't fail me." Zetsu and I nodded in unison. "Sources tell me that they will be appearing in Tanzaku town at 3:00 p.m. Tail them until 9:30. Record everything that goes on while you tail them." After that, he dismissed us to get ready.

In our room, Zetsu spoke to me for the first time alone since we had kissed in the library.

"Nukala-chan… I heard from Itachi that you used to get puzzles from your grandfather a lot, and that you enjoyed toying with them…" I though he was upset, so I tried to comfort him.

"Zetsu, I'm sorry, I didn't…" His lips pressed against mine.

"Shhhh… I understand why you didn't tell me. You had a lot on your mind. But that's not what I was going to say…" From inside his cloak, he produced a new box puzzle, carved of Iron wood and painted with an intricate looking dialogue that would only become readable once it was solved. I had seen such puzzles before, and delighted in the fact that Zetsu had managed to get me one. "I asked Sasori to make it. Then when he asked me what to put on it, I decided that it should tell you how I feel…. About you…" He blushed. "It's stupid, I know…."

"No, it's not…. I like it… Thank you." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I've seen puzzles like this before… The words stay a mystery until you solve it." He nodded and then headed out.

"I'll wait for you in the living room, so don't take too long." He left, and I got dressed into my new uniform, which had appeared there sometime while I had been learning. As promised, Zetsu was waiting. We had time to kill, but we still left early, just in case. In two hours time, we had made it to Tanzaku town. It was 1:00 p.m.

"Well, what to do for two whole hours….." I looked at Zetsu.

"Nothing to do but wait." I sat down and pulled out the puzzle. "Oh, you brought it."

"I thought it might be a nice way to kill time. And besides… I… I just didn't want to leave it behind without taking a decent crack at it." He grunted, but seemed anxious. "Just watch… I'll have this thing solved before the mission's over." For two hours, I sat there, turning it every which way, pushing a piece here and a piece there. At 2:40 p.m. I finished it. Zetsu was asleep, so he did not witness my glorious victory over the puzzle. The strange text glowed, then formed a letter-like description on the box.

It read:

_Dear Nuka-kun,_

_I know that you probably think it's stupid of me to put a love letter on a box puzzle, but I did it any ways. And yes, this is a love letter, you did not read wrong. I am in love with you, but I don't know if you feel the same way. If you don't, throw this box away right now… If you do, open the box when you've read this letter._

_Inside of this box is a piece of my heart. I am giving this to you, because it is the tradition of my kind to give a piece of our heart to the one we are in love with. Once done, however, we cannot fall in love again. It is a one-time deal. If you throw this box away, know that you are throwing away my love, and I'll never have any again. But if you do keep it, I will all ways love you and I can never love another. Forever._

_Love,_

_Zetsu._

The letter brought tears to my eyes. There was no way, not even to save the world, that I was throwing this away. I opened the box, and inside lay the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. As I looked up at the clock, I noticed that it was almost time. I closed the box and placed it into my backpack. Zetsu seemed to wake up on his own.

"Where's the box?" He looked worried.

"It's in my backpack."

"Did you finish it?" I nodded. "I guess… are you going to… you know…"

"I will not throw the box away. Not even if it meant I could right every wrong I ever did." His eyes got wide, then he turned back to the mission. He pointed as a man and three young ninja entered the town gates. They showed a picture or i.d. of some kind to a store keep, and then the man turned out 12 scrolls. I took down notes while Zetsu told me what to write and kept time. We kept this up until 5:45, when we switched and Zetsu took notes while I watched and timed. We switched again at 8:00. Then at 9:30, We saw them enter a hotel like place. That was our signal to leave.

Once we made it back to the hideout, I was tackled by Tobi.

"Nukala-chan!!!!" He cried with glee. The second he glomped me, Zetsu smacked him off. "Zetsu-san… T-Tobi j..just wanted t-to h-hug… Nukala…. Wahhhhh!!!" The poor squirt got up and ran off crying. I turned to Zetsu, but he walked off. He had left the mission report in his bag, so I grabbed it and took it to Leader.

"Thank you, Nukala. I see that you two switched a few times."

"Yeah, no one person can keep writing for three hours straight and not have to stop." He nodded. "Well, the last hours of the day are yours." Then Konan entered, very dirty and tired.

"I finished the cleaning in all of the bathrooms, halls, various rooms, and the closets, Leader!!!" She nearly collapsed. When I went to help her, she snapped. "Get your claws off of me, dragon!" Leader walked up and slapped her.

"Nukala, please pay no attention to her, she is a jealous slut. And you…" He looked to Konan. "…You will be killed if these out bursts do not stop!"

"But Leader! It was your idea to bring her here in the first place, and only because you liked her!!!"

"That was not the reason!!! I brought her into our group because we need more women. She will make an excellent counterpart for Zetsu, and for any of the others as well." I nearly fell over.

"You brought me here, just so that I would fall in love with one of the guys and marry one of them?!?!" He slowly nodded.

"I found out about the man your father had betrothed you to, just to be sure." I looked at him. How he knew that I had been betrothed was beyond me. "Your father was going to marry you off to your own cousin… To placate his older brother." That was it. First, my father, made me kill the only other family I had, and now he was going to make me marry my cousin?!?! "Nukala, think carefully. Do you want to risk what you've gained? You could die, if you fight your father." Hot rage burned through my veins.

"I will not die…. I CAN'T die….. I am not just some…human…" I felt my head pounding. My whole body began to ache.

"Nukala…. What is happening?"

"I'm transforming… Into my full dragon form." I began to walk out of the hideout. Just as I had stepped towards the living room, Itachi and Kisame appeared in front of me.

"Whoa…. Nukala-chan…. You're power is through the roof!!"

"Kisame, use Samehada to steal some of her chakra, but don't injure her."

"I can't. She did that repair/bless thing remember? If I use it against her, It'll break again." Itachi swore, then had an idea.

"Go get Zetsu. Seeing him might calm her." Kisame ran to find the sullen shinobi.

"Itachi…. MOVE!!!" I roared and knocked him aside with a swing of my tail. Half way down the hall, Kisame and Zetsu appeared.

"Nuka-kun, Please don't! Calm down!"

"No Zetsu I—I can't… I began to feel myself being torn in two, a rageful, malicious side, and the normal, loving side that everyone knew. "Zetsu…. Why did… you run a-after what happened…?" I couldn't finish. It was like a war was going on inside of my head and body.

"I left because I thought you might get angry… Nuka, where is the box?" He looked sad, and I could do nothing, nothing but to tell him.

"M-my backpack….. Then I fell into a state of pure hot-blooded rage. Everyone came running.

"Nukala! Stop! You' destroy the whole hideout!"

"Shit, Nukala stop throwing a fucking tantrum!!!"

"Oh god! She's gonna kill us all, Un!!!" Upon hearing Deidara's cry, the side of me that wanted to kill became alive and took over.

'Who are you?!?! Why are you doing this?!?!'

'I'm going to give you the pleasure of seeing your father die in pain!!! It is what your dragon blood craves!! The CARNAGE!!!'

'Who ARE you?!?!'

"That's not Nuka…." Was the last thing I heard.

Zetsu and the others watched as Nukala transformed from their newest comrade into a monstrous beast. She laughed cruelly and glared down at them.

"Who the fuck is this?? This is NOT Nukala!!"

"**Oh, so you've figured it out have you? Very good!!! I am not Nukala. I am Vittanni. Long ago, back when little Nukala had to kill her mother…**"

"Stop! Don't you dare!!" Zetsu charged Vittanni. "I will get you out of Nuka or else.." The evil Dragothaine only laughed and threw him back with the swipe of her claws.

"**As I was saying, Back when she had to kill her mother to appease her father, she did not want to remember anything about what happened. She wanted to feel no remorse, no shame. So she created me within her mind, and set me upon the path to her mother's death. All went fine, until she took control again. She had seen no blood, no body, not really for herself. But when she slept, our memories became one, and she knew. She cried every time she had to remember, until she found a way to conceal me. To keep me caged, she practiced puzzles and various other ways of hiding things, until she could harness them with her mind. She used the knowledge to seal me away for ten years. But now I am free, and I am going to make this little witch burn with agony until she dies and I am left to as I please.**"

"N-no…. You won't." Zetsu stood and faced Vittanni. "Don't even tell me that I'm no match for you. Nuka is the only one who loved me back, who accepted any of my advances, so I will not let her go. Now get out of her!!!" Again he charged, and this time, he dodged Vittanni's attacks. When she went to fly, the walls of the hallway kept her from opening her wings all of the way. Zetsu did not want to harm his love, but he wanted very much to kill the evil version of her. Finally, he found a way. He knocked Vittanni out cold, then held onto the body as it wavered between Vittanni and Nukala.

"Nuka-Koibitokun…. Don't leave me…. I can't let you go…" Tears fell from his face onto hers.

"I say we kill her now. That way she won't…" Zetsu did not look up as Leader slit Konan's throat and killed her.

"We can't have a cantankerous bitch around to cause trouble." Was his only explanation. They all watched Zetsu as he tried to bring Nukala out of the chasm of her mind.


	3. Puzzles of the Legend

Hearts Grow Chapter 3

Song for the chapter – Weight of the World – Evanesence

"Nukala…. It looks like your boyfriend dosen't like me…. That really is a shame." Vittanni called out angrily.

"I don't blame him, bitch! Get back in the cage, now!"

"No, NEVER!!! AHAhahahaAHAHAHAHhhaaaa!" She glared down at me with an evil grin. "I like being free, because I can destroy!!! You are no Dragothaine, Nukala. No, you're far too weak!" As my evil half stalked towards a wall, she made to pass through it. However, it rejected her presence and sent her flying. I knew that this might be my only opportunity…

"Renjin!!!" Doing a few hand signs, I took control of my face once more, though I could not get to the rest of my body from the puzzle cage. "Zetsu!!"

"Zetsu!!!" The plant-ninja looked down as he heard his name.

"Nukala? Nukala!! What did, Vitanni do to you?!?! How could this happen?!?!" She looked pained, and he restrained his anger.

"I don't have much time, she'll be coming to soon, so listen! Have Itachi use his sharingan to come into my mind." The said Uchiha stepped forward and Zetsu growled. "Zetsu, please! Now is not the time for jealousy!!! It's the only way!!" He nodded, then backed away.

"Mangekayou Sharingan!!!"

My head throbbed as I let go of what control I had gained. But I could not let Vittanni out. Itachi soon made his way to the entrance of the puzzle, but the bars blocked him.

"Nukala, What is this?" He said with awe and wonder.

"This is my mind. Or at least, the cage I created to hold Vittanni."

"How do I get in?"

"It's like a puzzle, just see what piece fits where. And if none of the pieces work, then it is to stay empty."

"Wouldn't there be pieces for them in other areas? I mean, don't all of the spaces have to be filled?"

"No, they don't. Here's a hint on that lock; when you get done, it is supposed to show a picture of a Chinese dragon winding up and down." He nodded then began to fit the pieces in various places, trying this one there, and that one here, and so on. When he finally completed the picture, the door opened, and he rushed in. It shut behind him.

"Well, now what?"

"We have to kill Vittanni."

"Won't that make you remember…"

"I don't care… I have Zetsu, and he will love me no matter. He told me, and he gave me a piece of his own heart." Itachi gasped, and realized that Zetsu's feelings for me were no joke. He nodded. "Besides, I have to tell him… that I love him back.." A tear fell down my face, then we turned to the wakening Vittanni.

"Well, someone has penetrated the front door. I can't even do it."

"That is because none of us can…. Until you DIE!!!" I rushed at Vittanni, who turned and tried to run for her life. Itachi stopped her and he slammed his fist into the evil spirits face. My foot hit her head on, full force. She landed a ways off, then stood.

"No fair!! It's two on one!!"

"It's not fair to me that you keep trying to ruin my life!!! I wish that I had never created you!!!" My evil doppelganger began to charge me, and we fought again. Our blows shook the entire puzzle, from top to bottom. Itachi knew better than to interfere, as humans are much weaker that Dragothaines and could easily be killed, if caught between two. Claws whetted themselves in blood, and it was no longer clear, because smoke and debris filled the cavern. Every time Vittanni received a mark, more pieces fell. The battle seemed to go on forever.

"Uhhhh….. hn.." Itachi rubbed his eyes as he released the jutsu.

"What happened?** If you hurt her I'll kill you.**" Zetsu advanced on the ninja, but he was stopped when they all noticed blood running from Itachi's eyes.

"Nukala and Vittanni are fighting…. The whole place… was one big puzzle…" He nearly passed out a few times, but managed to tell Zetsu one very important thing. "If she is successful in her quest, count yourself a lucky man…"

"N-Nukala… s…stop… you'll… kill us… both…" Vittanni was in terrible shape, bleeding from every possible place. She was backed up to a cliff, dangerously tempting the edge. I only looked at her in disgust.

"You're so worried about dying… what about me? Huh? What about the man I love??? I HATE YOU, BITCH!!! DIE IN FUCKING HELL!!!!!" I lunged at her again, causing her to lose balance and fall over. Trying to break her fall, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with her. As we fell, she attacked me again and again, opening wounds allover my body, spilling my blood. I maneuvered so that I would land on top of her. We hit the ground, the puzzle cracking all around us.

"If… if you ki… kill me…… you'll be…. Trapped here forever…."

"I won't……" She looked up at me. "If you die, the puzzle will shatter, and I will be free. I know that I will be tormented by the memories of what you did, why I created you….. But… I have Zetsu….." I lifted my fist and punched her in the face. Then my other fist found purchase in the same spot. Over and over, sending slivers of fire through the puzzle, destroying it around us.

"Your little friend is gone…. He's… Probably in…. a lot of …. Pain…" I felt my dragon blood boil, and all at once, my hair changed, becoming a black with blood red highlights. My eyes became blood red, all the way through, and fangs grew over my bottom lip. Horns shot out of my head, and a tail appeared and soon was adorned with spikes. My wings changed also. They became huge, almost tripling my wingspan. Vittanni looked up at me.

"Heh…. Looks like… I win…. Still….." Claws came out of my fingers, and soon, I quenched my thirst for her blood. As she fell away, lifeless, the puzzle shattered.

And every thing came back…

Flash Back

"_Why do you always insist that she deny the carnage that her dragon blood desires?? Woman, that is why Dragothaines' are the most deadly of all!"_

"_She will NOT be used to destroy and kill!!! I will not have my family name disgraced by an abomination, Kratos!!!" Mother and Father were fighting again. I hate it when they do this. Why is it always about me? What did I do that was so wrong?_

"_Herma, I know that you wish to preserve your family name, but so do I. If she will not be used for the task which she was created to carry out, then she is a waste." I stepped into the room. He turned to me, and a smile came over him. For some reason, I didn't like it. "Let us see how well she reacts to a command to kill. Nukala, Kill this witch that dares to stand before me!!"_

"_No! I don' wanna!! She's my ma!!!" Tears falling over my face… The hurt of fathers glare…then his claws sinking into my small, soft body._

"_Nukala!!! Oh, my dear child!!! My baby… Kratos, if she dies, I will never speak to you again! I will have our marriage annulled and seek another!!!" All of it fading away… I feel anger… _

"_Sister… I'm here…" _

"_I have no sister…"_

"_Yes you do. You created me in your own head."_

"_What do I call you?"_

"_Vittanni. Why don't you do as father asks?"_

"_I'm afraid… and I love ma… I can't."_

"_Then I'll do it… and you will never know of it."_

"_Alright…" I let Vittanni take over. The carnage was not apart of my memories, but fathers words were._

"_Good, Nukala… I see you've finally decided to embrace your bloodline… Well, your mother was taken, and that is all you know, understood?" I only nodded. That was all I knew. Later, I go to my bedchambers, to sleep._

_But something is very wrong. Every time I try to sleep, Vittanni's memories come to haunt my dreams. I always cry, and I become exausted. My father has headaches over it all. Then one day, my grandfather gives me a puzzle. It intrigues me, because he tells me something very important is inside. And he was right. He had meant only a piece of sweet bread, but hidden within it as well was the answer to my prayers. I kept solving other puzzles, until I made one of my own, and trapped Vittanni in it._

I opened my eyes, blinked once, and sat up. Zetsu looked at me and I threw my arms around him and cried.

"Nuka… please don't cry…** Did Itachi do this to you?**" I pulled back.

"No…. I…" Tears made it near impossible to speak. "I did…. I wish I had never let Vittanni kill my mother…. I wish…." I was unable to finish, because the exhaustion of the battle. As I fall into darkness, I feel Zetsu's presence leave.

Two day's later, I awake in my room. My backpack from the mission is now in my room, and as I look through it, I find that the box is gone. I go into a panic and begin to cry. No piece of furniture goes unturned in the base, but I still do not find it. Returning to my room to check again, I fail. Zetsu walks in to see me bury my face in my hands.

"Nukala-san, what's wrong?"

"I've lost it, Zetsu…." I look at him and he only stares back.

"Lost what?"

"The box… The one you gave me…" His eyes get wide. Then he turns to leave. "Zetsu! Wait, I…" He turns and pushes me back. "I didn't throw it away…" He only shakes his head and leaves me, alone, crying, and unable to think of who could have taken it.

"Well, Zetsu dosen't seem too happy. Did you lose this, perchance?" I turned to find Tobi, only it wasn't Tobi. His voice was different, and he was taking off his mask. In the other hand, however, lay the box.

My rage ignited and I became the monster that was a Dragothaine. Horns, tail, fangs, and claws all appeared, and my eyes turned red.

"GIVE IT BAACK RIGHT NOW!!!!" Not even waiting for his response, I charge him and rake my claws along his arm. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, and I became completely feral. My claws and teeth score a hundred different places, and he nolonger is silent. Screams fill the whole hideout, and soon, everyone is there.

"Nukala-chan, leave Tobi alone, un." Deidara tries to pull me off, but I knock him hard across the face with the blunt end of my claws. He was thrown into Sasori, and Itachi was barely able to get out of the way.

"Nukala, what is this all about?"

"THAT FUCKING MORON STOLE THE BOX!!!!" Soasori had managed to stand, and a look of realization came across his face.

"Tobi!! Give her the box!!!" Tobi only shook his head and backed up.

"Tobi found this box, so it's Tobi's."

"Where did you find it, Tobi?** Yeah, that way, we'll really know if she didn't want it.**" I turned and saw Zetsu standing there, looking angry himself. His words pierced my heart, and tears ran down my face.

"Tobi found it in a back pack near the entrance.. Hey! T-TOBI WANTS DOWN KAKUZU-SAN!!! TOBI IS A GOO-" Before he can finish, Kakuzu punches him in the face and takes the box. He hands it to me.

"Nukala, I belive that this belongs to you." I take it, and all of my anger melts. My body becomes normal again, and I fall to my knees, holding the box to my chest. The others all leave, except for Zetsu, and Tobi is dragged out by Kakuzu.

"Nuka-chan I'm…** Why didn't you just tell me?**"

"I tried!" I turned to him and tears rolled down my face. He seemed afraid that I might become angry again. "You didn't listen!!! I… I never would throw it away….. I… I love you too much…" I felt him pick me up. He carried me, bridal style, to the bed, and sat me down.

"Nuka-Chan…. I'm sorry I…" Before he can finish, I catch him in a sweet, gentle kiss. I set the box on the desk beside the bed, and pulled him closer to me. Once his shock dissipated, he kissed me back, and wrapped his arms around me. Soon, he was on top of me, but blushed when he realized this and pulled out of the kiss.

"Zetsu-kun…"

"Don't worry, Nuka….. I need to take off my flytrap, so I don't crush you." He unzipped his cloak, and pulled the plant off. Looking at his bare chest like that, I knew that it could go farther. He got on top of me again, and resumed kissing me. If it weren't for the fact that I was ever vigilant in noting my surroundings, I would not have seen Tobi enter.

My kunai hit the wall only an inch from his foot, and Zetsu hit him hard in the face. He fell back, and his mask crumbled from too much abuse. I noted that he had one eye, and that he was the owner of the Sharingan.

"So, you know." His deeper, more serious voice was on, and I roared. "Heh, leave it to a plant to so intrigue a Dragon girl that she will give up her humanity just to be with him."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He smiled.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. I have had a few encounters with your kind. They have the power of dragons, and the temperament of humans. That is, until they fall in love. Then the only way that they can ever truly be with their love is to go completely mad, and, in time, destroy themselves."

"Madara, how could you possibly know this?" Leader appeared in the doorway. He held a kunai to Madara's throat, bristling. "If you plan on disrupting the peace, then I will kill you, like I did Konan." Madara whirled on him.

"You what?!?! You killed my girlfriend??!?!?!" Leader nodded, then looked to me. I could see the command in his eyes. My claws soon stuck all the way through the treacherous man's body. Then I fell into Zetsu's arms again, too exhausted to cry or move anymore.

"It isn't true… What Madara said." I looked at Leader, and I nodded.

"I know… all of this time… I was running from the past, trying to erase it… and in turn, I became my own worst enemy." Zetsu kissed my hair, and toyed with a dark chocolate curl. "But… I can't run anymore. This was all my father's doing… And now, I have Zetsu…"

"You always will.**I'll never leave… and I won't let you go.** Ever again." I smiled up at him, and he kissed my lips.

"Nukala… You do know that Zetsu is a cannibal, right?" I nodded. "And you still love him?"

"I eat humans too. It's all because of my dragon blood." His eyes got wide, and he nodded.

"Zetsu, you're a very lucky man. I commend you." Itachi appeared in the doorway. "And no hard feelings about Nukala… She's better off with you, anyway." My lover nodded and I felt happiness bubble up in my heart. A loud explosion shook the entire hideout. "Deidara, you dumb fuck! Stop blowing the entire place to hell!!!"

"It's not me, un!!!" Dei came running through the hall. Then a loud roar pierced the air.

"No…. father….." I got up and ran out to the noise with the others all following me. Before we exited the hall, Zetsu caught my arm.

"I know you have to face your dad alone, so please be careful.** I don't want him killing my future wife.**" I smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"I will be Zetsu. I love you." He nodded and let me go. Time to face daddy.

"NUKALA!!! NUKALA, WHERE ARE YOU, MY DAUGHTER???? COME HERE!!! NOW!!!" I stepped out and saw my father frantically clawing at the base, trying to find me.

"I'm here, father. What do you want?" He turned upon hearing my voice.

"Nukala!!! My sweet daughter!! My princess!! What have these marauders done to you?? I'll kill them if they hurt you!!!" I stepped up to him.

"These 'marauders' are my friends, and they have done nothing to me. I really would appreciate it if you would stop destroying my new home." His jaw dropped. Then he looked closely at me.

"You have taken these people as your friends? Or is it something more? You can't possibly be willing to stay." Tears rolled down his eyes.

"Oh yes I do want to stay. And yes, one of them is more than a friend." He seemed shocked. "That's the face I had when you told me to kill mother." My father recoiled, then straightened.

"Who is this man that you are in love with? I wish to see your choice in a mate."

"Only if you promise not to kill him." My father nodded, and Zetsu came to my side. Upon seeing who my chosen mate was, my father roared.

"This is no man!!! THIS IS AN ABOMINATION!!!!"

"Mother called me that… when you told her that I was to kill." I glared up at him. "And he's a much better choice than my own cousin, whom I never knew about. I love Zetsu, and he loves me. I won't let you ruin my life, again." My features transformed for the fourth time this week. The huge dragon before me backed away, and Zetsu gave me a wide berth, knowing the carnage that was to come. I rushed father, for the first time in my life.

The first, and last fight with my father, began.


	4. A family affair

Hearts Grow – Chapter 4

Song for the chapter – Criminal – Disturbed

"Nukala… What have you become..?? Where is my sweet little girl??"

"You never wanted sweet before, you always wanted me to kill…"

"Yes, but, I don't want you to kill me!!!" I began to do some hand signs. "What are you…?" I glared at him.

"Shadow style: Vengeful Dragon's Wrath no jutsu!!!!" A large, black dragon appeared out of my shadow. It flew at my father, and slashed him across his chest. Black Chakra poisoned the soft flesh below his scales.

"A jutsu?!?! Dragothaines can't use chakra!!! How can this be?!?!" I felt no remorse over his pain.

"I can… because I had someone to teach me. My kind can do anything a human or a dragon can do. As long as we are taught correctly." My father looked behind me to Zetsu. I rushed him again, this time my fist connected with his giant jaw. A roar of fear and surprise escaped him. Then he righted himself and lashed out with his tail, knocking me to the ground.

"Nukala, you defy me for the last time!!! I will kill you this time, and your mother has no say!!! You have killed her!!!" I roared and felt rage fill my whole body. Then I let go of everything, and rushed him with all of my power. He came at me, and tried to crush me with his giant claws. He almost did, too.

Vines wrapped themselves around my fathers arm, and twisted it so that he had to release me. Zetsu gave me the break that I needed, and I took it. My claws soon found themselves covered in my fathers' blood. Along with the rest of me and the nearby area. The menace lay below me, his jugular slit through cleanly, and blood spilling out onto the ground. All of my anger melted, and I became human again.

"Nuka-koi, Let me help you.** You're in no condition to be alone right now.**" I smiled as the man I loved stepped forward to claim me. Nodding, I let him put his arms around me, and he led me back into the base.

"Nukala, I hope your dad was filthy rich, because the damage to the base will cost us a fortune." I nodded and laughed as Kakuzu appeared.

"Yeah, he has gold and jewels hidden in every room of the palace." His eyes got so big, they almost popped out of his head. Zetsu led me to the infirmary, where Sasori helped to bandage my wounds. When it came to the point where I would have to take off my clothes to have the wounds below wrapped, My two-toned fiancé chased the puppet away. Then he turned to me.

"Nuka-koi, I will help you for now." I nodded and removed my shirt, but left my bra. Zetsu was able to contain his blood up until we were done, then ran to the sink to wash his nose and face clean. Giggling, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. His nosebleed got worse, and I whispered to him.

"Zetsu-koi, I can tell you want to have some fun… lets go to our room." He nodded, and I put my shirt back on. As we walked to our shared room, the other members all looked at us, and knew something was up.

"Zetsu, un! Don't turn her off too much, 'cause she don't really know- Oof!" Before the blonde bombadeer could finish, Leader punched him in the face.

"Just be sure that we can't hear it you two." We nodded and ran the rest of the way. Once inside, the door was locked and the room was sound-proofed.

~Peanut Butter LEOMON TIME!!!~

"Nuka-koi I** Don't want to hurt you…** so tell me when to stop." I turned to Zetsu.

"Of course Zetsu, but I don't think I'll want you to stop." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and soon, we were on the bed for a second time today, only I was on top. Grabbing him by his hair, I pulled his head back a ways, making him gasp. Once this task was accomplished, we fought over who would have control of the kiss. We stopped and broke for air, and he took off his cloak and fly trap again. I walked towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Nuka… I will only take you **if you will marry me**."

"Then take me…" He nodded and began to kiss my neck. My shirt was removed, then my bra was taken. We got onto the bed, and he grasped my breasts, making me moan. Zetsu buried his face into my cleavage, and drew his teeth along both of my nipples. I arched and a small growl of pleasure found it's voice in me. My lover shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk…** You can't be that sensitive here, can you?** I guess I will have to see for myself." He sucked on my nipples and grabbed my ass. I looked down past his abdomen.

"Well, well, Zetsu…. Pitching a tent in here for the night? So unlike you…" Pushing me back down onto the covers, he began to undo his pants. Before he could, however, I was on top and kissing his neck. I found his soft spot and nibbled on it. He groaned and I kept it going, giving him more intense pleasure. I felt him harden under me, and began to rub him.

"Nuka…… Stop toying with me…** OH FUCK… IF YOU DON'T STOP… I WILL TAKE YOU, WOMAN!!!**" I grinned down at him, and undid his pants, pulling them off. His face got real red, and I noticed that he was almost ripping his boxers in an attempt to be free. I took them off too.

"I wouldn't want Kakuzu getting mad about buying new underwear, just because you can't contain yourself." He was about to say something when I deep throated him, causing him to bite his lip and nearly scream for mercy. Going back and forth a few times, I almost gagged when I swallowed his essence coming into me. We heard a knock on the door, but it was so hard to even think of answering it when Zetsu's cock was jammed down my throat.

"Hey, you two, can you keep it fucking quiet!! That damned bastard Kisame thought it would fucking be funny to break the fucking sound-proofing job you two did." Zetsu growled, and I let him slide out of my mouth. We sound-proofed the room again, then he attacked the problem of my pants. The moment they came off, he pushed me down unto the bed, and slid his fingers into me.

"Oh…. God…. Zetsu, take me…. NOW!" I nearly screamed as he hit my resistance.

"You're a virgin?** Oh, this otta be good.** Let me know if I hurt you** Just scream.**" I nodded, too breathless to answer. His head went down between my legs, and I went to ask what he was doing. I was cut off by his tongue rolling around inside of my entrance, lapping up all of the wet that it could. When he finished, he smiled. "**You taste good, Nuka-koi** just like the sweetest food a man can ever desire." I looked down as he positioned himself. He was quite big, and I hoped that I would not feel too much pain. "If I hurt you** Tell me, I'll stop.**" With that last warning, he shoved in.

The pain was intense. I did not cry out, not even when he finally broke through all the way. And soon, pleasure came forth from the motion, and from how his size felt in me. I moaned, and he went faster, wanting to give me all of the pleasure he could. Soon, I felt my first orgasm coming, and I clutched his shoulders.

"ZETSU!!! HARDER!!" He did as I asked, and I got closer and closer, until I nearly screamed from all of the feelings that racked my body. Soon afterwards, Zetsu came, and He still kept going. I let him go as long as he liked. And I was his forever.

~End LEMON (Awww..)~

I awoke the next morning, naked in bed with Zetsu. But I did not mind. Not one littlebit. Leader knocked on the door, waking Zetsu, and told us that I had to get up and make breakfast. After one more blissful round of love-making in the shower, we came out, to find every one with very disturbed looks on their faces.

"Next time, sound-proof the shower, un."

"That was disturbing, especially when she deep throated him." I threw my brush at Kisame.

"Did you mean last night, or this morning in the shower?" His face got pale and he did not answer.

"Nukala, please refrain from disrupting breakfast. You have to cook, since I killed Konan, and you're the only one who can cook." I nodded and went to the kitchen. I made breakfast, this time adding extra to the mix incase someone wanted seconds. Zetsu came in and helped me carry it all onto the table.

"Damn fucking lucky bastard…" Hidan mumbled as he devoured his food. Soon, it became a repeat of the first meal I had made here. Silverware, bombs, and various other weapons went flying. A kunai threw by Hidan almost hit me, and he found himself on the bad side of Zetsu's wrath. I only laughed, and dished out seconds to Kisame and Kakuzu, who, for once, was not complaining about how much it cost.

Breakfast was finished, and I went and washed the dishes. Deidara came in once I was done, and came up to me.

"Leader and Zetsu want to see you, un." I nodded and hugged him, telling him what a great friend he had been since I had come to live here. He smiled and waved me off. As I walked to the Mission room, I thought of all that I had accomplished in the past week. I nearly ran into Zetsu, for the second time. Before I could apologize, he ambraced me and kissed my lips with his. The ring he had given me was slid onto my ring finger, and he smiled down at me.

"Nuka-koi,** Leader say's that we can get our own place….** So we can raise our children in peace." I smiled back at him, and hugged him.

"Oh good, because Dragothaine females have a tendency to get pregnant very fast." We looked at each other, and laughed.


End file.
